The known art includes various heating devices for baby bottles, food jars, and similar containers. These devices ordinarily include an interior vessel for containing a quantity of water and a heating mechanism for boiling the water. The container which is to be warmed is typically placed into this boiling water bath to be warmed. In certain types of devices, the heating mechanism is operative as a result of the conduction of the water and must itself be inserted into the water vessel. In certain other types of devices, the heating mechanism is an electrical heating element in contact with the water vessel which is operative without the presence of water. Still in certain other types of devices, the heating element provides steam to warm the container held within a heating chamber.
Various inherent problems and disadvantages exist with these known devices. In particular, none are suitable for use in a travel situation as any water within the vessel will spill if the device is tipped. Another disadvantage is that the known devices which utilize hot water baths require direct contact between the container to be heated and the water. This requires the water level of the vessel to be suitable to immerse a substantial portion of the container. This method relies on a large amount of boiling water which can be hazardous and dangerous for a user of the device. Furthermore, since water is an electrically conductive substance, the potential danger of electrical shock exists if a short circuit should occur, thus permitting electrical current to pass through the water.